


Long Weekend

by Notmenotthem



Series: The Forbidden Fruit [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: John and Sam have their fun while they were alone.
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Forbidden Fruit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900705
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was underneath John as he was slowly pumping into his young son. Tonight John wanted to be careful, he missed Sam like crazy and wanted to make love gently and carefully. 

Sam was moaning, usually John would be going all hardcore and rough, the way he usually did it, but after what almost happened, John was terrified he'll lose his child.

It was a standard hunt. Sam usually stayed behind surrounded by salt lines and a gun, bathed in holy water, but John thought Sammy was old enough to hunt. Dean was only a teenager, but was a better hunter than anyone John knew. 

Then the vampires came. John and Dean were holding up, but neither one realized Sam was kidnapped by the woman. Sam was in the Impala watching, when the woman smiled, Sammy was distrustful at first. But when she cried about her child dying, Sam, being a young innocent child, felt sorry for her. She grabbed Sam and ran when he unlocked the door.

John panicked when he realized his son was gone. Dean cried and John demanded that he stop his tears. Sam was missing. Dean nodded, not wanting to be selfish. They both contacted everyone they knew to find the nest.

It was a very hard two weeks. They best moved on and both were deeply worried. The hunters had no luck, these vampires were old. Very clever. John screamed that was his son, he'll find him and slaughter every vamp there. 

They found Sam by chance. He was bored living in the house the woman made him live in. She and her friends seemed nice, but Sam knew all of them were vampires. None of them wanted to hurt Sam, but their numbers were dwindling. They were going to raise Sam till he was old enough and turn him.

It was Tara that found Sam. Sam was shoplifting candy because he was hungry. The store owner was pissed and threatened to send him to the child services, till Tara, recognizing Sam apologized deeply to the owner and paid for Sam's candy. She took Sam to a fast food place and called John.

John couldn't drive fast enough. Dean wasn't allowed to come, John was afraid that he'll be kidnapped as well. He was sent to Pastor's Jim's. It took him five hours to get there and when he got to Tara's, he hugged his son. He hugged Tara as well, thanking her for watching Sam. 

He and many hunters stormed that nest. They slaughtered every vampire, with John making sure he took every limb off the leader, Sam's kidnapper. Then they burned down the house, plus left the heads, showing any monsters they'll be back. 

He spent the night at Tara's, then he took Sam home. 

He didn't touch Sam, not for a few weeks. He needed to protect him first. Then after he felt Sammy was safe, he woke up Sam and asked him to come to bed. It was risky, Dean was very overprotective these days. But since Dean was in a deep sleep, thanks to the heavy meal he ate, he asked Sam to "come to bed." Aka, let's fuck.

Sam squealed when John hit his sweet spot. 

"Shh shh. Don't wake up Dean."

"Yes Daddy."

John had to bite his lips when he came. Sam moaned when he felt John's cum. John squirted cum after cum inside baby Sam. He was still in third grade, but he and John were lovers for over a year. John cleaned up Sam and sent him to bed. 

A few weeks later Sam was riding John, bouncing enthusiastically on his hard cock. God, John missed this. Watching his own flesh and blood getting his brains fucked out. He watched as his large member was disappearing inside Sammy's tiny hole. Sam's asshole clearly sucking up the huge invader. 

Sam felt his dad's hair tickling his butt and balls, but he didn't care. It made him ride faster. His small hands were closed in tiny fists, his head held back, his eyes closed and his mouth opened moaning away. Calling ''Daddy!" Every few seconds.

John couldn't wait to fuck that mouth, but not now. Sam was clearly enjoying himself. He smiled and held Sammy's small hips, helping Sammy bounce. Then he came, squirting loads of cum into that ass. Damn. Sammy was a good fuck. Best fuck John ever had. He waited till Sammy came, with him smiling in a dreamy state. He waited till Sam crawled off him and kissed him deeply. 

"My baby boy. Don't leave me ever again. Otherwise, you would never have fun."

Sammy nodded. He missed sex. He and John fucked regularly whenever Dean was out. That is why he came home for lunch everyday. To fuck.

"Another round? Or do you want your treat?"

"Both!"

"Got it." Thank god Dean was away. Dean wouldn't understand.

John was sitting on the couch watching TV as Sam was blowing him. He gasped as Sam deepthroated him. Won't be long now. 

Sammy was sucking his dad. He missed this. He liked the way daddy tasted. He liked the smell too, made him feel safe. Soon John would cum. Sammy couldn't wait. That was his favorite part. Daddy's white stuff. He called it his dessert. He sucked harder when he felt John's balls shaking. Yes! He swallowed Daddy's cum. 

Cum after cum squirted down Sammy's throat. John could see Sam's swallowing. He knew Sammy loved it, he blew John in his sleep sometimes. Sammy, best mouth in the world.

Sam was disappointed when no more cum came. But he made sure to lick up every last drop. Just in case. He licked John dry, like a lollipop. He sucked and licked his dick, also his balls to John's delight. His balls were tasty too. Like salty candy.

John sighed in contentment. Why be a hunter. Fuck Sam forever. That was true heaven. Sammy got up and sat on his thighs legs apart. 

"Daddy. I'm not done.''

John shakes his head. "You wore me out kiddo." They fucked for hours. They fucked in John's bed, the table, the floor, even on Sam's bed. He knew Sam would throw a tantrum if he refused, so he offered a compromise, he could lick his asshole. He layed back and lifted his legs. Feeling that small tongue, he knew Sammy would be happy. He loved John's ass almost as much. 

He licked John till he was satisfied. He knew John was exhausted. But he'll be ready at night. He always was.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and John were bathing together. Dean was on a date, so they had the whole evening for themselves. John was bathing Sam and kissing him at the same time. Sam was a great kisser, John was in love. John and Sam needed to be alone, that is why Dean was going on his school trip. His girlfriend, Cassie was on it and he knew Dean would like that. 

They finished bathing and John tucked Sam in. He kissed him goodnight, and he went to watch TV. When Dean came home John scolded him for being twenty minutes past curfew. He sent him to bed, knowing Dean was worried that he'll never go on his trip. Let Dean worry. He was getting in that bus no matter what. 

John was holding Sammy in his arms while Sammy was riding him. Dean was already gone, the moment he went on that bus, John and Sam were alone. Right now Sam was riding on his dick. Sam was moving up and down, the kitchen chair squeaking as they fucked. 

"Dad......" Sam moaned. 

John pulled Sammy close to his chest, he then took his hands and started moving his small hips. 

"Mmm. Sammy." He groaned. 

Sam was breathing hard on his neck. John's mouth opened with lust. He bounced Sam till he came. Sam groaned when he felt the hotness. Dad must truly missed him. 

"Daddy." 

"Bedroom, Sammy." 

Sammy got off with shaky legs. He was worn out, but when Dad gives orders, Sam obeys. He loved Daddy so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was underneath John with his small legs wrapped around his waist. He was holding his arms sweating. He didn't mind, he loved their sessions. John was above him moaning. His hair was damp, his face red as he fucked his son. 

John face was filled with lust. He couldn't stop fucking Sam. He fucked him every day, ever since Dean left. He was turned on by Sam's squeals. Sam was calling his name, begging to go deeper and faster.

"Soon. Baby boy. Soon."

No way was John wasting his fun. This was a rare treat, banging Sam for a long time. No Dean, no rushing for school, no being quiet. Just the sounds of John's and Sam's moans. The sound of the old bed was squeaking loudly, the sound of skin against skin hitting each other. He got off Sam and told him to turn around, then he grabbed Sammy's hips and fucked him doggy. 

He pulled Sam against his hips again and again. Sam's ass easily taking him in. He looked down on himself entering that small sphincter. Sam's asshole red from their marathon fuck fest. John knew this was it for the day. He couldn't perform anymore. Hopefully, Sam didn't want another round. He needed a nap. 

He came loudly, slamming his dick deep inside Sam. Sam moaned when he felt John's cum. He was disappointed, but he knew how exhausted John was. He waited till he was done, then when he let go off his hips and collapsed, Sam knew he was worn out. 

Sam went to use the toilet. When he came to kiss John, he was sleeping to Sam's disappointment. Oh well. He crawled next to him and fell asleep, feeling safe.


	4. Chapter 4

While John was sleeping, Sammy was taking his treat. His dad didn't mind, just as long as Dean never caught them. He sucked and licked John, hoping he had plenty of cum. They fucked most of the day, only taking breaks to eat. 

"Mmmhhh." John moaned.

Hearing that, Sam was encouraged. He hoped that there was plenty left. He sucked the tip, his tongue swirling around the large head. He licked it like a tootsie roll, and sucked like a candy cane. He then licked up and down the shaft. Then he sucked him, deepthroating only to make him cum. Sure enough, he felt the balls shaking. Yes! He sucked and jerked him off till he came. He swallowed as much as he could, making sure to lick up any leftovers. After he cleaned John off, he licked any cum of his hands. No way is he wasting any of it. Yum. Daddy's white stuff is the best. Sam couldn't get enough of it. 

He went to watch TV for a bit. Then he was going to take a ride.

John was still asleep. Sam was jerking him off, getting him hard. After his dick was hard like a rock, Sam took daddy's cock ring and wrapped it around his dick and balls. Sam wasn't done yet. He rode several times when John was passed out. He always said to have fun. After he lubed him up, Sam crawled on top of him and positioned his entrance to John's head. Finding it, Sam lowered himself. Then he slowly eased himself down, careful not to wake up dad. 

After feeling John's balls and hair, Sam knew he was deep inside. He then started moving. He moved slowly and carefully, making sure he didn't wake up John. He rode slowly, enjoying John's dick in his ass. He then rode him for a long time. 

"Mmm. Daddy. Daddy." Sam moaned. He rode faster, his butt eagerly taking in John length. He was thick as well, making Sam stretched wide open. 

He bounced till he felt the familiar feeling, he took off the cock ring a while back ago, John almost coming several times. Sam rode till he felt the wetness. Yes! Now Sam was done. He waited till his dick went soft and Sam slid off. His legs shaking, he slowly went to the washroom to wipe himself off. He knew Dean was coming home tomorrow. He hoped Daddy and him were alone again. At least he had his treats every night.


End file.
